Weapon Upgrades
Weapon Upgrades Weapons can be given upgrades to enhance their performance. Which weapons and how many can be applied are noted in the upgrade descriptions, a character with the ''Trade (Armourer) ''skill may upgrade weapons by making a successful test. The cost and availability of each upgrade refers to the componant and not the cost of attaching it. Which characters must pay for seperately, for weapons purchased with upgrades already attached simply add the cost of the upgrade to that weapon. This does not change the avilability of a weapon, upgrades also modify a weapon's weight as noted in their page. Compact: ''Compact weapons are smaller versions of pistol and basic weapons that are favored by those who prefer concealment over stopping power. This upgrade halves the weight of the weapon but also halves it's mag size/range and reduces damage by 1. Compact halves the weight on any weapon it is attached to.'' Exterminator: Many of the more zealous warriors of the Imperium use an Exterminator cartridge on their regular weapons, this small device contains a small one-shot flamer weapon that shoots out a sheet of fire. Rather than firing the weapon as normal, the shooter may use the Exterminator cartridge, working out the effects as if he was armed with a Flamer, Exterminatoes are one-shot weapons and must be replaced after use. Extra Grip: Also known as a Pistol Grip, this allows the weapon to be weilded in one hand without the normal -20 penaly to Ballistic Skill. However is becomes more difficult to aim accurately and it's range is halved. Fire Selector: Few weapons can use different ammunition rounds, a shot selector can be fitted for ease of switching from one type to another, a weapon with a fire selector can have up to 3 different Clips or Mags added. At the start of the user's turn he can use the fire selector to choose which Mag/Clip he wishes to draw ammo from that round. Forearm Weapon Mounting: This heavy bracing allows a single ranged weapon to be mounted along the arm, with specific hand movements triggering the weapon. It allows the user to keep both hands free, and can have a strong visual impression on their foes as fire seems to appear from the user’s outstretched arms. This upgrade reduces the Weapon’s range by 30%. Melee Attachment: Bayonets and Chain-blades and other long-bladed combat attachments can be fitted to most ranged weapons making them more useful in Assaults. a weapon with a melee attachment counts as a spear in close combat. Mono: Mono Weapons have specially fashioned blades with superfine edges, which can easily cut through Mono-weapons no longer count as primitive weapons and add 2+ to their Penetration. Motion Predictor: ''A''' complex target-tracking cogitator in this device is activated once the user has sighted the desired target. The Predictor then tracks the target, and when the trigger is pulled will chase the target with all the rounds in a clip in one long burst. A Motion Predictor adds a +10% bonus to Ballistic Skill Tests, but only functions when the weapon is fired on semi-automatic or fully automatic modes.'' '''Omni-scope: A vastly expensive and rare device normally found onlyin the hands of legendary assassins or bounty hunters, the Omni-scope is a cluster of finely-tuned sensor wands linked to a precision lens. Some of these scopes plug directly into a bionic cranial port, allowing the user to shoot around corners without exposing himself—the scope becomes a “third eye.” The Omni-scope combines the benefits of a Preysense Sight, Red-Dot-Laser Sight, and Telescopic Sight. Overcharge: This is an enhanced power pack for a Las weapon increasing the strength of it's fire. An overcharge pack adds 1 to the damage unfortunately the increased output in damage reduces the number of shots so pack size is halved. Photo Sight:'' 'This is a weapon sight that enhances ambient light levels, improving the user’s vision and ability to see in the dark. A character using a Photo Sight suffers no penalties due to darkness. '''Preysense-scope: ''This is a weapon sight that shows thermal images and reveals the hiding places of enemies who lurk in the darkness. A character using a Preysense sight suffers no penalties due to darkness and gains a +20 bonus to vision-based Perception Tests at night.'' Suspensors:'' 'These anti-grav plates and studs attach to a weapon or equipment, making the use of heavy or cumbersome devices much easier by offsetting some of their weight. They are often used by elite troops on their heavy weapons. Suspensors reduce the weight of a weapon by one-half. When firing a weapon with suspensors, the operator counts as having the Auto-stabilized Trait—he always counts as braced and may fire the weapon on semi- or full-automatic as a Half Action.'' '''Red-Dot Laser Sight: ''This is a Laser sight that grants a 10+ bonus when the weapon is fired on single shot, a ''Red-Dot Laser counts as a sight and a weapon may only have 1 sight. Silencer: ''Silencers lower the noise (and flash to a degree) from a weapon's discharge, preventing detection of the shot. Awareness tests to hear shots made with a Silenced weapon suffer an additional -20 penalty and can only be attempted at half the normal distance for hearing gunshots.'' Telescopic Scope: ''Telescopic sights magnify the target's image, especially useful for long range shots that need to hit a very specific target location. A weapon with Telescopic sights ignores penalties for long and extreme range as long as the shooter takes a full action to aim, a Telescopic Scope counts as a sight and a weapon may only have 1 sight. '' Drum Magazine: Drum Magazines triple the amount of ammo'' in the weapon it is used on.'' '''Extended magazine:'' Extended Magazines double the amount of ammo in the weapon it is used on.'' Vox Operate'''d: '''Specially coded vox receivers are integrated into the weapon’s trigger mechanisms, so that they user can operate it by voice if needed. Users can also operate the shot selector and switch firing modes where applicable merely by speaking the appropriate command. For security reasons each receiver is usually keyed to just one voice pattern. Additionally, if the weapon is equipped with a fire selector, the operation of that upgrade may also be controlled simply by speaking aloud. Category:Weapons